Ever After High vs Tale Tail High
by Panda-Cube
Summary: Cerise is transferring schools will Raven and the rebels find a way from Cerise leaving? Will her secret be known to the school? Is Raven going find out how much Cerise means to her?


Ever After High vs. Tale Tail High

It was just the start of the school day as Raven set off to her classes, when Madeline Hatter came rushing to her."Big New Raven! Big News!" Maddie yelled as she jumped up and down. Raven grabbed Maddie's shoulders and said "Calm down Maddie and tell me what's going on." Maddie took in a deep breath and released it. "Cerise is being transferred to another school." "Wait, what!? Why?" Raven said in shock. Maddie pulled Raven close to the wall and continued "No one knows why not even Blondie Lockes." "This doesn't make any sense, what could make Cerise want to change schools?" Raven placed her hand on her chin as she thought of any reason why Cerise would change schools. Maddie placed her hand on Raven's shoulder and said "Why don't we ask her at lunch, she might tell us then." Just then the school bell rang showing that it was time to start class. At lunch time Raven, Maddie, Cedar, and Hunter all looked over for Cerise.

Coming back together in the castleteria Raven spoke "Any luck?" "Sorry Raven we looked all over but we couldn't find her."Hunter replied. Cedar looked from side to side and said "Where could she be?" Just then Kitty Cheshire faded in behind them. Kitty gave them her Cheshire smile and said "Yes, where oh where could she be?" Raven was not happy that Kitty showed up, but it could also mean that she might now where Cerise was at. "What are you doing here Kitty?" Raven glared at Kitty as she looked for any signs of Kitty's lies. Kitty uncrossed her arms and gave them a shoulder shrug "I just wanted to see you guy's give up on this stupid 'dog' chase." Cedar asked Kitty in an annoyed voice "Kitty do you or do you not know where Cerise is?"

Kitty turned her Cheshire smile upside down as she said "Why do you guys even care why or where she goes? It's not like we're all good friends with her, she's always hiding and she doesn't talk much." "KITTY!" Raven walked up to Kitty looking dead in her eye as they had a 'mind like' conversation. Raven [You and I both know all too well why she's like that. So shut up or so help me I'll] Kitty [You'll what?] Raven [I'll take that perishes smile that you care all so much for.]

Raven backed off Kitty to give her some space to talk. Kitty gave out a heavy sigh and said "Fine, She's where all those 'mutts' belong, but you didn't hear that from me." At that moment Raven knew all too well where Cerise was. Raven ran off towards the outer gates and ran into the wood with everyone fallowing after her. Deep inside the woods the Raven came to a clearing where she saw Cerise crying. Raven walked up and said in a worried voice "Cerise?" Cerise slowly stopped her sobbing and dried her eyes. Cerise turned to find Raven looking down on her "R-Raven? What are you doing here?" Raven replied "We were all looking for you. We heard that you were being transferring school, why didn't you tell any of us? You know you can always come to me if it's one of 'those' problems."

Cerise stood up and tugged on her hood to hide her face. Cerise softened her voice so that only her and Raven could hear "I'm leaving this school in two days to go to a school where I don't have to hide all the time. I'm sorry Raven but please let me go, I can't take this kind of life anymore." Cerise then ran off with her wolf like speed, deeper into the woods. Raven held out her hand in hoping that she could grab Cerise before she left "Cerise wait!" However the woods were too deep for Raven to go any further; few minutes later the others join Raven but it was already too late. Kitty faded in with Cheshire like style "I told you didn't I?" Raven turned around "Kitty?" "Where she's going I would blame her for wanting to go." Kitty said in a sad but proud voice. Hunter questioned her not fully understanding what she meant "Where is she going?" Kitty turns as if she was getting ready to leave "To a place where you all are not allowed to go." With those last words Kitty vanished again.

Cedar turns and asks "What are we going to do Raven?" Raven looks down at her feet and said "Maddie, when is Cerise being transferred?" Maddie looked at Raven with soft eyes "I think Blondie said that she was leaving in two days." Raven griped her hand into a fist and raised her head and started to walk back to school "That doesn't give us much time, I'll try and think of something so Cerise won't leave us."


End file.
